FTS (Facing Target Sputtering) method is a semiconductor fabrication technique that provides high density plasma, high deposition rate at low working gas pressure to form high quality thin film. In a facing target type of sputtering apparatus, at least a pair of target planes are arranged to face each other in a vacuum vessel, and magnetic fields are generated perpendicularly to the target planes for confining plasma in the space between the facing target planes. The substrate is arranged so as to be positioned at the side of the space so that films are produced on the substrate by sputtering.
As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,172, a typical FTS apparatus includes a vacuum vessel for defining therein a confined vacuum chamber, an air exhausting unit having a vacuum pump system to cause a vacuum via an outlet, and a gas supplying unit for introducing sputtering gas into the vacuum vessel. A pair of target portions are arranged in the vacuum vessel in such a manner that a pair of rectangular shape cathode targets face each other so as to define a predetermined space therebetween.
Another FTS apparatus discussed in the '172 patent confines sputtering plasma in a box type of plasma space using a pair permanent magnets so as to face N and S-pole generate magnetic flux circulating perpendicularly the outside space of the first facing targets which defines facing target mode in combination with electric fields perpendicular to target planes in plasma space. The pair of magnets generate a conventional magnetron mode with a closed magnetic flux from the pole of magnets in the vicinity of the outside area of the pair of target planes in addition to the facing target mode. The cathodes of all the targets are arranged so as to recoil and confine the electrons into the plasma space by the aid of both the facing target mode and the magnetron mode.
To improve the deposition speed of the equipment, the '172 patent discloses an FTS apparatus which includes: an arrangement for defining box-type plasma units supplied therein with sputtering gas mounted on outside wall-plates of a closed vacuum vessel; at least a pair of targets arranged to be spaced apart from and face one another within the box-type plasma unit, with each of the targets having a sputtering surface thereof; a framework for holding five planes of the targets or a pair of facing targets and three plate-like members providing the box-type plasma unit so as to define a predetermined space apart from the pair of facing targets and the plate-like members, which framework is capable of being removably mounted on the outside walls of the vacuum vessel with vacuum seals; a holder for the target having conduits for a coolant; an electric power source for the targets to cause sputtering from the surfaces of the targets; permanent magnets arranged around each of the pair of targets for generating at least a perpendicular magnetic field extending in a direction perpendicular to the sputtering surfaces of the facing targets; devices for containing the permanent magnets with target holders, removably mounted on the framework; and a substrate holder at a position adjacent the outlet space of the sputtering plasma unit in the vacuum vessel.
On a parallel note, manufacturing complex metal oxide targets is a complex process involving multiple sintering, grinding and annealing steps. These steps are difficult even with simple geometries like parallelopipedal plates and strips, but become much more problematic with curved geometries and cylindrical targets. The current process requires a specialized press which costs about $50 k for each shape. Since many different shapes are typically necessary to optimize the magnetron design, and since the optimum shape is typically curved to minimize electrical fields and maximize throughput and cooling flow, the cost of making large magnetrons is often prohibitive, thus leaving the designer with sub-optimal shapes.